1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a container for eyeglasses, and in particular, to a container for both eyeglasses and contact lenses.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Various containers have been proposed for contact lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,540 discloses a ventilated dry-type contact lens case which is specifically designed for receiving and storing contact lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,358 also discloses a container for storing contact lenses and containers of cleaning fluid for the contact lenses. Other contact lens holding devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,284 and 3,623,492 which disclose containers for contact lenses that include mechanisms for cleansing the lenses in the containers.
Containers have been devised for storing multiple eyeglass frames such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,638 and 3,144,127. Additionally, an eyeglass frame has been patented which includes cavities for storing contact lenses: see U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,099. A failing of all of the various prior art devices for storing either contact lenses or eyeglass frames is that there is no provision for a compact case for storing both eyeglass frames and contact lenses, as well as containers of treating fluids such as eye drops and cleansing liquids necessary for the contact lenses. This is a substantial shortcoming in the prior art as many contact lens wearers also wear conventional eyeglasses and a need exists to store these items at a convenient and compact container, particularly a container which has separate compartments for each.